Promise
by gothgrrl13
Summary: It all started at the end of a rock show. DARK. Angst. AU


**Author's Notes: **Hey, it's me! The person that barely writes ANYTHING. It's because the TDI fandom has begun to suck for me! IT'S ALL THANKS TO TDWT. THANKS A LOT! No, seriously. I'm fading in and out of this fandom. I'm slightly still in it for the drabbles. I don't even think I'll even update that Nody fanfic I got going on.

SO ANYWAY. Here's a pretty fucked up dark drabble inspired by the song _"Polly" _by Nirvana. ENJOY, YOU SICK FUCKS~!

* * *

It all started at the end of a rock show. Gwen was walking home, enjoying herself. The night was dark and it was very late. She knew she should have been more careful, but the acts of an rebellious youth thought nothing bad will ever happen to her. She's Gwen, the scary goth girl of her high school. No one would even dare to come near her. She was safe. At least, that's what she thought.

Last memory she had was hand over her mouth and another over her eyes, and like a light, she was gone. She awoken hours later, some of her clothes missing, perhaps dried blood where dried blood shouldn't be and she was tied up. She tried to say something but she was also gagged. The smell of nicotine filled her nostrils and she looked up to see a middle-aged man staring at her.

The man stared back with soulless eyes, smoking his cigarette. She tried to say something again but all came out was muffled voices. The man scoffed at her and put out his cigarette in his dirty ashtray. Gwen tried to struggle against the ropes that bind her but the man gave her a swift kick to her side, causing her to muffle out a pained scream. The man lit up a new cigarette as he grabbed a tiny blowtorch.

"Now," he said as softly as a breeze, "You don't want me to use this on you, do you? You have such fair skin, like Snow White. You don't want me to melt you, do you?"

As he said that, he lit the tiny blowtorch up, waving it in front of her face. Gwen held back a whimper as she shook her head no. The man came up to her and made her spread her legs as he sat between them, still holding the blowtorch. Gwen felt tears streaming down her eyes as the man gazed at her with his soulless eyes.

He leaned forward and everything went black. When she woke up again, the man had removed her gag from her mouth and had a bottle of water with a straw in it for her. She looked at him questioningly. The man nudged the straw to her mouth. Gwen slowly opened her mouth and took the straw in, sipping the water. The man watched her as she drank the water. She flinched every now and then because of the burns on her body.

When she was done drinking the water, the man threw the empty bottle away and he went back sitting on his chair as he smoked a cigarette. Gwen licked her lips and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She looked back at the man. The man stared back, his soulless eyes baring into her. Gwen hesitantly opened her mouth to say something.

"I-I," she whispered. The man lift a brow, waiting for her to say something. Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat and tried again. "I-I'm hungry..." she whispered.

"Of course you are." The man said.

Gwen stared at the man, who stared back. He did not move from his place. Gwen fidgeted around, wincing from the pain and aches on her body. Her stomach growled and Gwen tried to roll up in a ball to quiet the noises her stomach was making. The man slowly got up and walked away, only to come back with a box of crackers. He sat on the floor where Gwen laid and made her sat up. He opened the box and pulled out one cracker.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

Gwen slowly opened her mouth and allowed the man to feed her. She wanted to bite off the dirty man's fingers off, but his eyes were staring at her so closely, Gwen didn't have the courage to even try. His grey eyes bored into her own eyes, it scared her how his eyes had mostly seen her most vulnerable, naked side. She wondered, as the man continued feeding her, if anyone knew she was gone.

It had to be days now, because it felt like it to Gwen. She was still tied up, she was sometimes gagged, and she still wore the same outfit since the night this man had taken her. She felt dirty, inside and out. Her eyes were tired from crying and her throat was sore from the muffled screaming. She had sores all over and burnt marks. She glanced up at the man, who leaned over to remove the gag from her mouth and make her drink the bottle of water with the straw in it.

"P-Please," she whispered to the man, "U-Untie me..."

The man glared at her. "No."

"W-Why?" She asked softly, trying again to hold back unneeded tears.

"You'll leave." He stated, and he got up, leaving her alone in her corner of his home.

Perhaps it had been a month now. It sure felt like it to Gwen, who had pretty much given up. She was tired and she wanted to do nothing but vanish away from this world like mist. She knew nothing about her kidnapper and the man probably knew nothing about her. He only came to her when he needed to fulfill his own needs, and to feed her. He only forced to bathe her when one day he came up to her, smelled her hair and muttered, "You smell like shit."

Gwen lifted her head up when she heard footsteps. The man was coming again. She forced herself to get up as the man stood in front of her. Gwen winced as she got up and the man leaned over to remove the gag once again. She looked at the man with her broken eyes.

"My back hurts." She mumbled to him.

"Is that so?" The man said, clearly not giving a fuck.

He leaned down to give her the water. Gwen sipped the water as the man watched. He gently petted her hair as she drank the water. It made Gwen shiver because the man was unpredictable. He had already burnt her, whipped her, and sometimes cut her for his own sick desires.

When she was done, he got up. He seem to be grabbing for what looked like car keys. Suddenly, in the depths of her situation, Gwen had an idea. She licked her lips and softly requested, "Please, untie me."

The man looked at her. She hasn't asked him that since the first time that she did. He stared at her and shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"You'll leave." He stated.

"I promise I won't." Gwen said.

The man looked at her with his eyes. Gwen forced herself to innocently smile at the man. The man seem to be debating inside his head. His fingers twitched as he looked at her.

"You...promise?" He asked.

Gwen nodded. "Let me take a ride. W-With you."

"Why?" The man demanded.

"W-Well, you must be...very lonely. I-I would...I would like to keep you c-company. Isn't that why I-I'm here in the f-first place...?" Gwen softly answered.

The man stared at her for the longest time. Gwen felt her body shake with fear, hoping he wouldn't get angry and start torturing her again. Finally, the man came up to her and started to untie her. Gwen felt her heart flutter with joy as the man untied her. He forced her to get up on her feet. He gently petted her hair, looking into her eyes.

"You promised." He stated.

"Y-Yes. I-I promise." She whispered.

He looked at her and the rope. "I'm taking this with us," he said holding up the rope, "This can help us make the car ride more interesting when I park in a more private place."

Gwen nodded, looking down at the floor. "Y-Yes, of course."

Soon, she was in the car with the man. He drove around for a while. Gwen had to sit in the back seat where no one would see her. The rope was next to her and the other side was a box-cutter already rusted from dried blood. The man parked in a supermarket parking lot and turned around to look at her.

"I'll be right back." He said, as if she cared.

He got out of the car and walked away. Gwen waited until he was gone from her sight and moved to the car door. She slowly unlocked the door and slowly opened it. She slowly got out of the car and slowly closed the door. She remembered seeing a police station at least a few blocks away from where she was now. She ran as fast as she could.

She ran until her legs hurt, which was quickly because she hasn't used her legs in a long time. When she finally reached the police station, she ran inside and collapsed on the floor. A few officers quickly came to her aid and Gwen burst into large, bawling tears. She explained what had happened to her and where the man who was responsible was. As the police quickly went to get the man, a female officer was comforting her, rubbing her back as she gave Gwen a cup of hot tea.

"Everything will be alright now." The female officer promised.

Meanwhile, the man was being arrested at the supermarket parking lot. He had a look of betrayal on his face as the officers handcuffed him. They dragged him inside the police car as they also took the things he purchased. A case of water bottles and a huge box of crackers.

"Everything seems to be in order?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, sir. It seems our man is none other then Chris McLean. He's wanted in two provinces and all three territories of Canada. It's been reported he's been kidnapping young females, raping them, and then eventually killing them."

"What a sick bastard." The police officer grumbled.

"Good thing he caught him, sir." The other said.

Inside the police car, Chris was looking down. His soulless eyes were filled with hurt. He mumbled over and over again like a broken record.

"She promised."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, wasn't that fun?

R/R.


End file.
